The laughter of the Dead
by Linger1536
Summary: Sometimes Daisy swears she can hear their laughter. She is be standing by the kitchen window when she sees them run by outside from the corner of her eye. They have been dead for years but they are still there. Based on the movie. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I live now!**

 **For some reason my rewritten version was uploaded as coded text, so this is my second attempt at posting (crossing my fingers that it works).**

Sometimes Daisy swears that she can hear their laughter.

She is standing by the window when she sees them run by from the corner of her eye.

The reflection of the sun falls on her and she looks up just in time to see a bespectacled boy with wild unruly curls run by. His laughter reaches her ears – sweeter than any song ever written – and she hears him call out a name: "Joe!"

His shout is followed by distant barking and she watches as a boy with bare feet and light brown hair catches up to him. A stafford skips around their feet, wagging its tail excitedly. They round the bend towards the river and disappear out of sight.

"Can you feel them?" Piper asks one night.

Daisy looks up from her notebook, her fingers accidentally smudge the ink.

The light of the fire catches Piper's hair, making it shimmer in different shades of red, orange and yellow- just like the bonfire they had made so many years ago. The young woman looks out the window with an intent stare and so Daisy turns her head too but she sees nothing but the garden illuminated by the soft moonlight.

"Sometimes."

Piper continues to look out the window while Daisy turns her attention back to her notebook where she juts down a few words.

" _Piper sees them too."_

 **The most heartbreaking part in the whole movie was Isaac's and Joe's deaths. I can't even explain how I felt watching that. Both of those characters remind me of people in my life, especially Isaac with his innocence and Joe's story was just tragic.**

 **I was inspired by Testament of youth to write this when I read/watched/heard somewhere that to Vera the boys would always be alive by the lake, that got me thinking about Isaac and Joe and how they both would be in their own heaven, running around in the fields and playing by the river.**

 **I doubt many people will read this since sadly the movie isn't that well-known, although it should be since it's so incredible and unique. This was more written for myself than anyone else and I might more about it since right now I've fallen back into my HILN obsession.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to address something... and I have decided to do this on each story that has been targeted because I just do not think that this kind of behavior is acceptable.  
Last night I got a review on my story _Regrets_ where a person pointed out that there was a lot of fat jokes in chapter 7 and how "lol" it was. I didn't really like the way they commented on it so I wrote back _"Your point being?"_**

 **This is the response I received:** _ **"**_ _ **It was a mere observation. You don't have to be a twat about it."**_ **which was followed by** _ **"You know, for someone with a shitty story that not only sorely lacks quality but reviews- you really have a chip on your shoulder."**_

 **I don't really care about their response but one minute after this message I began receiving hate reviews from Guests on several of my stories and it is so obvious it is from the same person, who ironically called me out for having a chip on my shoulder but then does something so immature and ridiculous as this.**

 **You don't like me, you don't like my stories, fine but for god's sake then don't continue reading them. I'm actually pretty sure she's not reading them and only leaving reviews out of contempt, especially targeting my lesser read stories and to be honest it's just pathetic. Fanfictionnet is a place for people to come together and share their passion for something they really love but also to help and encourage others to develop their writing, it is not a place that should consist of hate and pettiness.**

 **I admit I was a bit snippy in my response and maybe I shouldn't have been but first of I found the review quite rude to begin with and I didn't feel like there was a lot of fat jokes or shaming as this person claimed. The chapter has teenagers saying** _ **"hefty snobs such as you"**_ **and** _ **"Fat chance"**_ **to a character that is extremely overweight, but the reason I have them doing so is because most teenagers would and also because in the Harry Potter (which the fanfiction is about) books Dudley is called out on for being fat and since the character in question it is his daughter I did the same things in those two sentences. I do not feel that my response justifies this person's actions to deliberately target my stories with hate, instead she could have taken up her issues with me personally but she choose not to which just shows how immature she is.**

 **I've blocked this person now because it is obvious there is no reasoning with her, however she can still post hate on my stories anonymously and that it is an issue, I considered disabling Guest reviews but that would only give her what she wants which I won't do.**

 **This is a message to you (you know exactly who you are), keep commenting on my stories by all means, I will read them and I will laugh at how pathetic you are, and know this you can't get to me.**


End file.
